A new Friend A new threat A new story
by phoatu2
Summary: An enigma with an unknown past joins the Titans' ranks and his mortal enemy joins the HIVE. The titans will soon realize the REAL risks they run being a hero. please read and review! Story completed and there IS a sequal.
1. a new threat

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters, nor do I own WB or any of its copyrighted shows. However I do own Phoatu seeing as how I made him up and all. Oh, and so you don't get lost any sentence with # at the beginning and end is someone thinking to themselves #. ============( On to the story (=================================================================== ======(  
  
(Dream sequence): A glow can be seen in the distance, Raven: "what is it, I can't see it well. BeastBoy can yo- - BeastBoy where are you" she cried into the dark, "Robin! Starfire! Cyborg!..." the glow becomes slightly clearer, it is a capsule, something can barely be seen inside. The glow becomes brighter and brighter until finally a whiteout.(End sequence.)  
  
"Gaah!" Raven wakes up, sweating heavily. "*Sigh*" #It was only a dream.#. She looks around her dimly lit room for a while, contemplating how she always shrouds herself in darkness to hide the vulnerable girl underneath. She puts up an act to seem emotionless, just part of massive training she had undergone for years. She hides her true emotions because her training had led her to believe emotions get in the way of battle. Yet she yearns to show how much she cares about things, people. her friends. She gets out of bed and looks into her mirror and looks at her hair. She had been tossing and turning so much during her sleep that her glimmering purple hair is frizzled. She gets a comb out of her drawers and brushes her hair. Raven thinks to herself: "I need to catch up on my spell casting.". She goes through her closet for her usual black skintight suit and cloak and changes into them. She puts the hood over her face then grabs her book and heads out of her room to the hangout. As she was walking down the hall she could already hear BeastBoy and Cyborg fighting over their video game. #Them and their video games# she laughs to herself. "You really should not fight each other!" shouted Starfire. Robin butts in: "C'mon Star its not like they're gonna kill each other." "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Cyborg called out with flying fists. BeastBoy: "WHAAAAHH!!" *THUD* "@_@ Ow ow ow ow ow." Starfire: "Please stop fighting!" "#Well it can't hurt to skip a day of reading.#" Raven thought to herself. She sat down and pretended to read although she was really paying attention to the commotion in front of the TV. "#This is the life.#" *CRACKLE! * Starfire: "Waahh!" "Calm down Star its just a little thunder." Robin said. It had just started raining  
  
Outskirts of Gotham City  
  
A shadowed figure looms over a cliff in the far edges of the city. Drenched in rainwater he looks over the city. The lightning fails to so much as show one detail of his/her face. ???: "I can sense you're here Phoatu, I feel it"(He takes three small capsules and trows them off thr cliff.) "Find and destroy him my minions!" Not too far away, in the abandon streets of old Gotham. Phoatu: "Dammit, I've already been tracked, I sense a great evil near! I should prepare for battle." He makes sure that every bit of his blue armor is secured correctly. He checks his armbands, gloves, boots, and chestplate. He then makes sure there are no tears in his black skintight suit. Puts on his tree-pronged blue helmet and slides down his black visor. "#Here we go.#"he silently thought. First things first, I must find the Titans and warn them. I'll need all the help I can get.  
  
The H.I.V.E  
\  
*BEEP! * *BEEP! * Gizmo: "I got it! #It's probably Slade#" *click* Slade appears on the giant computer screen. "What do ya need sir?" Slade: "there'll be someone new joining with the HIVE, I haven't gotten his name but I told him to go over there right away. I expect he will be there shortly."  
  
END CHAPTER 1 Who is this 'Phoatu'? and what about that shadowed figure? Will he pose a threat to the Teen Titans? Will reviews be posted for my very first story? Only I know the answer to the first two, and you know the answer t the third. The next chapter will be posted soon so check back here every so often. Tell me whatcha think of my story. Please read and review! 


	2. a new friend

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters. However I do own Phoatu and Utaop. Oh, and once more, sentences with a # at the beginning and end is someone thinking to themselves. ============++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=============== Phoatu: hi! Last time we left off this story Slade said he had a new recruit. Little did the Titans know that this new recruit was going to be a huge threat. Also those who read the first chapter expecting romance or action won't be disappointed in this chapter. ENJOY! ^o^  
  
The H.I.V.E  
  
???: "Hello, my name is Utaop. I am the recruit Slade sent". "Well, well, well, looks like Slade's choice of recruits keeps getting worse" Mammoth said slyly. Utaop: "Worse eh?" he raises his hand telekinetically lifting Mammoth. "Whoah! What are you doin'? Put me down! ". Utaop: "As you wish. " Mammoth: "whaaa! *THUD* grrrunt." Gizmo: "well now that we've had a taste of your powers, welcome to the HIVE." Jinx: "was that a Dark Arts technique, wasn't it?" Utaop: "why yes it was. I also know some Light Arts, too." Jinx: "You don't say?" Gizmo: "Well looks like someone's flirting." Mammoth: "love at first sight" Jinx: "I can hear you!" she then cast a bad luck spell on them. Both: "ooh how scary, pink gas!" both then trip, while falling bash each other in the head, and Mammoth lands on top of Gizmo. Mammoth: "ow. Yo Gizmo where are you?" Gizmo: "mmrph! Mph! Mrph!" Mammoth gets up "Oops." Jinx: "so, where were we?"  
  
Old Gotham City  
  
Phoatu: "Great!" he said as he peered out of the window. He saw three androids, each towering at eight feet (if you have ever played Halo and seen those giant aliens called Hunters, that's what these look like). They had shiny blue armor encasing their body, their torso armor shapes like an egg with the point towards the back with four long prongs (spikes). Their helmet was also egg-shaped with the point to the back, and massive, powerful legs with boosters at the bottom of it's feet. Its left arm had a massive shield, on the right arm, a large gun integrated into its armor. *Boom* Phoatu: "Shit!" The blast had gone through the wall inches away from where he sat. He reached to his belt and produced 6 shurikens. His hand started glowing blue with energy and made the shurikens glow. "Hah!" *Clank*. *BOOM* Two shurikens pierced the armor of one of the beasts and exploded, heavily damaging its armor. Phoatu: "hey over here! Hwaah!" He jumped out the window and threw the remaining four shurikens inches in front of the other two androids. *Clank! *.....*KABOOM! * Phoatu: #while they're stunned I have a chance# he jumps up and suspends himself in the air. He starts glowing In an aura of blue energy. "KA-MA-SENKO-ME-HA!!" A huge blast of blindingly bright blue energy is sent out of his palm and slams into the androids. *CRRAAASSSHHH!!! * *Fshwoom.* When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of the droids except for a few shards of armor scattered across the street in front of Phoatu's former shelter. All that was left was two floors out of the four-story building. "Damnit! Well I hope some of my luggage hasn't been destroyed. " He floats up to look for his belongings.  
  
Titans Tower  
  
(DREAMSEQUENCE: The capsule becomes dimmer, and something can be seen inside, someone, in green armor, standing still. Raven: "this is a cryo- tube, I didn't think these existed. They only exist in movies. " *Fsssssssssshhhhh.* the cryo-tube begun releasing pressure as the hatch opened. The man in armor was still motionless. Man: "child you have no idea what you are reckoning with." the cryo-tube begins getting brighter and brighter until a whiteout. END SEQUENCE.) Once again, Raven awakens, dripping in sweat. She grabs some clothes out of her closet and heads to the shower to wash the sweat off of her. *Knock * *knock * *knock * Starfire: "Raven, I think you should hurry up in there. The alert has sounded. " Raven: "Alright. I'll be right there! " She hurries her showering and decides not to dry her hair, as it would take too long, she decided her hood would hide her hair. She rushes to the Training room and looks at the screen. Raven: "looks bad. Who did all this?" Robin: "the computer doesn't say, although I suspect it's the HIVE." Cyborg: "good, I had some steam I needed to release." BeastBoy: "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go! " Robin: "Who's the leader here? Well, lets go! "  
  
Old Gotham City  
  
Phoatu: "you gotta be kidding me!" he saw five more large androids heading his way. Phoatu: "Wait a sec, if there are this many. Oh my god! He's already found the HIVE! He's trying to lure the Titans into a trap!" he pushes a button on his helmet, turning his visor into a scouter/binocular. "Just as I thought." he zoomed in to a rooftop a few block away and saw his nemesis Utaop and the rest of the hive hiding, waiting for the Titans. He reached to his belt and pulled the rest of his shurikens. He began energizing them with his powers to make them glow, but kept on to prime them to their peak so the explosions would be bigger. He threw three at each android, and before the androids could turn around to fire at him, *KAA - BOOOM!!! *The ground shook. Mammoth: "what in hell was that?" Gizmo: "never mind the androids! Here come the Titans! " Phoatu: "Great! I got only one shuriken left! " He ran out of the building and snuck quietly through the shadows so he couldn't be detected. Phoatu: "as long as I don't use my powers, Utaop can't sense me. " Robin: "alright guys! Let them ha" Utaop: "Gizmo, use that new combination I showed you." Gizmo: "sure thing! Raaugh!!" he threw out a disc and a square metal object, the disc morphed into Gizmo's giant spider legs and the square morphed into Gizmo's jet- wings. The wings latched itself onto the top of the spider legs, as the spider legs seemed to stand up, using two legs for arms and the other four to keep itself upright. Cyborg: "this should be easy!" *Boom* he fired his sonic cannon right at the contraption, but it jumped up using the jet-wings and fired a spray of missiles. Gizmo: "it should be but it isn't! haha! " Cyborg jumps out of harm's way, barely being struck by a missile. Cyborg: "what about you, you aint got nothing to defend yourself! " Gizmo: "oh, don't worry about me!" a machine gun mounted on his right arm appeared out of his sleeve. Cyborg: "crap! It just got a lot harder!" Robin: "Cyborg! Hold on! Raaarrg! " He threw an exploding disc tight underneath the machine. *CRACKLE! * "Shit! It's still not down!" he threw two freeze discs at its forearms, freezing the front end of its arm. The ice began to melt as the metal got warmer, *ROAR! * Gizmo: "I hope you like its flamethrower! " BeastBoy: "I hope you like this! (Punches Gizmo in the face and wrestles with gizmo to keep him from using his gun.)" Robin rolls out of the fire's path while throwing another exploding disc. *CRACLE! * Cyborg: 0_o "what the hell, this thing is indestructible!" Raven's eyes started glowing purple and she telekinetically lifted a large piece of rubble and aimed for the machine. Mammoth: "Hey baby, you just met me and already your throwing pots at me?" Raven: "that's so lame." She hurled the rock at Mammoth, but he just punched it and shattered it to pieces. He ran at her and lifted her by the neck with one arm. She tries to force her way out by pulling at his hands. She tried kicking but her legs didn't reach. Mammoth: "Ooh, I like em' feisty!" Raven: "Let me go you psychotic pervert!" Mammoth: "Grrr. I didn't like that." He slaps her across the face making a loud sound. Raven: "Aaah! " Tears start running down her cheeks. Phoatu: "it isn't nice to hit a lady, especially on the face! Pick on someone your own size!" Mammoth: "as you wish, princey!" He threw Raven into a street lamp, k.o.- ing her. Phoatu: "RAARH!" He threw his last shuriken; the bladed star skimmed Mammoth's arm, leaving a long cut on his shoulder, and continued its path right into Gizmo's machine in mid-air, when it exploded, the machine came crashing down in flames. Gizmo: "NOO!" Mammoth looks at his arm: "neat trick, got any more?" Phoatu: "Just a few." He floats a few feet above the street and is covered by blue energy. Mammoth: "I've seen this one before." He picks up a rock and chucks it at Phoatu. Phoatu: "KA-MA- SENKO-MEHA!" but the rock impeded the blast and stopped it dead in its tracks. Phoatu: #He's got a good arm, it isn't easy to stop that move, especially with a rock.# "block this! Light Force Wave!" A bright flash of light emitted from his helmet. Mammoth: @_@ "I can't see!" Phoatu lands right in front of Mammoth and in a flurry of powerful kicks and punches, knocks Mammoth through a building, burying him in rubble. Gizmo: (uses the gun to knock Beast Boy into last week) "take this!" He relentlessly fires at Phoatu. Phoatu: "DEMON-SHIELD" *Clank! *Clank! *Clank! *Clank! *Clank! * A wide blue and black shield manifests in front of him instants before the bullets hit him. Gizmo: 0_0 "B-but h-h-how?" Phoatu: "RAVENX-SWORD!" A jet-black sword from handle to blade formed in front of him, he grabbed it and threw it at Gizmo. It hit his arm-mounted gun, splitting it in half. Gizmo: "this is not possible!" Utaop: "lets go." Jinx: (dodges Starfire's blasts and throws one of her own) "Why?" Utaop: "don't ask! Lets move out!" Gizmo produces another set of jet-wings and takes off. Mammoth gets up and follows Gizmo. Utaop carries Jinx and flies off. Phoatu runs to Raven's side and picks her up. He flicks his visor up and removed her hood to take a clearer look at her wounds. Raven: (slightly opens her eyes) she spoke weakly: "who are you? What happened?" Phoatu: "my name is Phoatu, everything will be alright, ill help you get better. # She looks cute.#" Raven: #he seems so sweet.# (closes her eyes.) Robin: "Star are you ok?" Starfire: "Yes, I am ok, it is just a small burn." Robin: "no, jinx got you pretty badly. When we get back, I gotta take a look at that." Robin: "whoever you are, thank you for your help." Phoatu: "no problem, my name is Phoatu, I'm a friend." BeastBoy: "you sure showed your friendship back there! I would've been dead meat if you didn't demolish his gun! Not to mention saving Raven from Mammoth. " Starfire: "we are forever grateful for your help." Cyborg: "your welcome in our house any time." Phoatu: "thanks. But I do think you should show me your home so I can bring Raven back to speed."  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
===============================================================Phoatu: Well send me those reviews and tell me whatcha think of this story. C'mon, I need some motivation. Please post some reviews! Well, see ya in the next chapter! 


	3. a trip to the mall

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN HALO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ===============================================================On to the story==================================================================  
TITAN'S TOWER (DREAMSEQUENCE: Man: "you have no idea who your reckoning with!" Raven: "who are you and why d you keep appearing in my dreams?" Man: "I am John- 117. I appear in your dreams to warn you of Utaop. He is no ordinary man. He may be just as old as Phoatu, you and the rest, but he can overcome the greatest of fighters. He managed to travel to the future and capture me to do his bidding." Raven: "can't you fight his control?" John-117: "no, he is no ordinary teen, I can't stress this enough. He reprogrammed my suit. I have no control over my suit or Cortanna." Raven: "who's Cortanna?" John- 117: "she is the AI who runs my suit's programming. I managed to get contact of you through your dreams. As this is all I can do. I'm running out of strength! Stop Utaop and free me of his control!" END SEQUENCE)  
Raven wakes up in a white room, she realizes it's the medical room. She tries to look around but she has a terrible pain in her head. From what she can see there are two robots attending to the room. Raven: #what happened yesterday? # (Flashback of the fight, Mammoth slapping her and tossing her aside) #Damn. what happened after that? # Phoatu slowly walks into the room. Phoatu: "hello Raven, I can see that your recovery is coming along well." Raven: (Flashback remembering a man wearing a helmet picking her up and revealing his face.) #that's him! # "Thank you so much for your help!" Raven springs out of the bed and gives Phoatu a hug. Raven: "ouch!" Phoatu: (glad he has his helmet visor over his face to cover his blushing) "you shouldn't be moving around that violently yet. You hit your head hard and you'll be sore for another day or so." He gently pulls her arms off his shoulders and lays her back in bed. Starfire: "OOW!" Robin: (trying to wrap bandages around her arm) "I told you to put something on that last night!" Starfire: "I am sorry if I did not want to put acid water on my burn!" Robin: "it's not acid water! It's hydrogen peroxide! It kills germs so your arm won't get an infection." Starfire: "how could it be good for you if it is painful?" Robin and Starfire continue arguing while he still struggles to put bandages on her burn.  
Raven: "the way that those two argue its like they've been married for years." Phoatu: "how true." Cyborg and BeastBoy walk in. Cyborg: "good mornin'!" BeastBoy: "what's up?" Phoatu: "Raven just woke up and the couple over there are fighting." Robin and Starfire: "we are not a couple!" while Robin was trying to wrap the bandages, his hand landed on Starfire's, they look each other in the eye and start blushing madly and quickly look away. BeastBoy transforms into a snake and makes a heart shape: "Aww.How cute!" Robin: "your lucky it's early in the morning!"  
  
The H.I.V.E.  
  
(Slade is scorning Utaop through a giant monitor screen) Utaop: "sorry, sir. We had to pull back!" Slade: "why? If your stronger than Phoatu you could've beaten him right there!" Utaop: "we lost tactical advantage! He had destroyed all 5 of my androids and demolished Gizmo's machine! I wanted to make sure no one interfered with our battle. I've learned from past experiences that he can draw energy from acts of support by friends or allies. Each and every one of the titans must be kept occupied! And I must greatly outnumber them to ensure that they will be kept occupied while I fight Phoatu. If you send only one fighter to keep a hero busy they have an uncanny ability to overcome a single foe. But send two whom are equally as strong as their opponent, and even if both are defeated, by the time they are done, so will I with killing Phoatu!" Slade: "well I have no choice but to agree with you. I too am an experienced fighter. But you still have limited funding! And no slacking off!"*Click* Slade's face disappeared from the screen. Utaop: "well, you heard him! Gizmo, you and me will start programming more androids, Mammoth; I want you to piece the parts together. Jinx, I want you to get a blowtorch and sold the pieces together. Is that understood?" All: "Yes!"  
  
Titan's Tower  
  
Phoatu: "Take this!" He throws three shurikens at Robin. Robin: "your aim is good, so is mine!" he throws an exploding disc straight into one, the explosion causing the other shurikens to go off course. Robin grabs a handful of freeze discs and pelts them at the ground, the sharp edges of the discs cause the discs to get buried in the ground. Phoatu: "good strategy, you left me immobile. Well, incapable of ground walking, anyways, but I can fly!" he jumps up and fires an energy blast at the ground beneath him. On top of the smoke from his blast, the ice smoke from Robin's discs made the area covered in fog. Phoatu: "it must be hard fighting an opponent when you can't see." Robin: "oh, but I can see." (Tries to turn on the built-in thermo-vision on his mask but it doesn't turn on) o_o; "huh?" Phoatu: "looks like your strategy backfired. The cold smoke from your discs scrambles up your thermo-vision." Phoatu knees Robin in the back, causing him to scream in pain. "Don't tell me the great Bruce Wayne never taught you how to blind fight. " Echoes Phoatu's voice. Robin begins to shake with rage. He pulls out his metal bo-staff and simultaneously jumps up while spinning his bo-staff. He then thrashes it around violently, effectively clearing away some smoke. Phoatu: "Don't let your anger steer your fighting, let your fighting steer your anger." Robin: "alright, if you say so!" He then extends his bo-staff to full length; he then grabs his boomerang and throws it in one direction while swinging his staff in the other. *CLANG! * Phoatu: "Ouch! (Robin starts beating the snot out of him) Ow ow ow ow. Nice fighting! Hahaha! OW! You can stop now! OUCH! Stop it! OW! Ok that's it! I'm telling on you! SIMULATION OFF PLEASE!" When the holographics faded, Robin was lying on the floor tired and Phoatu was mangled. His helmet visor was cracked, several chunks of his armor was missing. Phoatu: (O_x )"Medic!"  
  
The H.I.V.E  
  
The monitor begins beeping. Gizmo: (-_-) "I got it! #Like I even have to say it.# Yeah, boss?" Slade: "Tell Utaop that there has been a change in plans. Send three androids down to the prison where Cinderblock and  
  
Plasmus are being kept. Let them tire out the titans tomorrow while you continue building androids. We'll need as many of them as you can build." Gizmo: "Yessir!"  
  
Titan's Tower  
  
Robin: "Titans! Tonight we celebrate yesterday's victory! Let's go to that new mall that just opened!" Cyborg: "you mean SeaSide Mall! Oh damn man! You know what this means guys? Gamin', dancin', jammin', chowin', all in one place! Robin." Robin & Cyborg: "it's so cool it's frosty!" The others: (-_-) (drop anime style) "ugh!"  
  
SeaSide Mall  
  
Robin: "Soo. what do we do first?" Cyborg: "BeastBoy and I are gonna go to the arcade an- (Cyborg sees two slim, cute girls walking by. One that was a human/ android just like him, the other had green hair and skin like Beastboy's walking to the café-club) (^o^) On second thought I'll go to the club." BeastBoy: "me too." They run up to the girls and begin talking. Robin: "what are you guys gonna do?" Phoatu: "we should all be in one place for now." Robin: "good idea." The rest start walking to the café-club. In the club dance music was playing, the dance floor was retro-style and crowded, and the café area was full of people eating and talking. There were two mini-buildings inside the café-club, one of which was a giant arcade, and the other was a coffee shop. Starfire wanders onto the dance floor. Guy 1: "Hot alien chicks remember us?" Starfire: "Gasp!" (Flashback to the night her sister was arrested: Guy: "yo hot alien chick, you diggin' the scene?" Starfire: "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") Guy 2: "well guess what. Were going to be 'diggin'' YOUR scene." Starfire: "he-" before she could yell, the two men had put tape over her mouth and wrists, and were carrying her to the back of the mall. Phoatu and Raven were sitting down carrying a nice (flirty) conversation. Phoatu: "you ever put that hood down? People must wonder what your face looks like." Raven: "I don't always have my hood over my head. And you shouldn't be talking either helmet-head!" Phoatu: "ooh, well then. (Takes off his helmet and pushes a button to shrink it into a capsule) there!" Raven: "(pulls down her hood) hmm. so he has a face! #So I didn't imagine his face! He's so cute!! #" She looks at his face, admiring his spiky black hair and black eyes he was slightly dark-tanned. He sat there, looking into her violet eyes, a stray strand of her purple hair in between her eyes. They slowly get closer and closer unt- Robin: "have you guys seen Star?" Raven: "no, why?" Robin: "I lost her in the crowd and- you guys I think something bad might have happened!"  
Phoatu: "Raven; you go looking for her around here. I'll go with Robin to the back of the mall. Let's meet back here." Robin: "why the back?" Phoatu: "usually new malls have unsupervised corridors and walkway on the outside and back of the malls. We should check because you never know the kinds of freaks that come along malls like this lookin' for trouble." Robin: "well if they're looking for trouble, they've found it! They've messed with the wrong girl and the wrong guy! Lets split up!" After a bit of running around, Robin and Phoatu run into each other in a fork. Robin: "find anything?" Phoatu: "nope. Only one place left to check. (Points to where their corridors meet and form a single hallway leading to a dorm-like area) you really care for her, don't you?" Robin: "yeah. Lets move!" they run through the hall and come to a halt when they saw two guys just about to strip and rape Starfire. Guy 1: "looks like we got some company!" Guy 2: "lets cut them!" both pull out six-inch switchblades and run towards Robin. Robin begins moving limply (Jet-lee style) Robin: "woooo.waaA. HIYA!" *POW! * Robin does a front kick delivering the metal toe of his boot right into one of the guys' chin, sending him flying in the air and into the side of a dumpster. Guy 1: "you'll pay!" he slashes at Robin, but he quickly moves out of the way as Phoatu elbowed the guy's nose, which sent him skidding across the pavement. Robin runs to Starfire and frees her: "are you ok Star?" Starfire: *whinny* *hic* she bursts out in tears, holding Robin tightly. Robin winces in pain. Starfire moves away from Robin, noticing a red stain on her blouse. Starfire: "*gasp* what happened to you!" Robin had a cut across his chest: "its ok, one of those little pricks got me, but it's not serious." Starfire: "Oh Robin!" Begins crying even harder and hugs robin again. Phoatu drops to his knees. Robin: "oh my god!" Phoatu had a knife in his right ribcage. Raven, Cyborg, and BeastBoy run to the scene. Raven: "I couldn't find her so I thought id help you guys ou- oh god no!" Phoatu: #oh, great, I get to disappoint another girl by letting her see me nearly bleed to death.# (he slowly gets back up) "I'm fine. I-" he throws up blood and begins falling forwards. Raven runs to him and supported him. Phoatu: "I'm sorry. you h-had to s-see me like this." he faints.  
  
Post those reviews! More chapters are soon to come and im sure they won't be disappointing! Feel free to I M me to tell me what you think of my stories. (but I would prefer it if you posted reviews.) 


	4. a new story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or Halo or any of its characters. P.S.  
Jon-117 from the earlier chapters the main character in Halo for those who  
were wondering who he is, also I know that is his real name from books,  
magazines, etc. (Oh, since this is the climax chapter, I am splitting it  
into parts.) I also decided to try a new format style. I hope you can read  
it clearly! If you cant, posting some suggestions on reviews would be much  
appreciated. On to the  
story======================================================================  
====================================================  
PART I: A WAKE UP CALL.  
SeaSide Mall  
Raven: "Oh god, please, not again!" Raven is sitting on the floor,  
crying, with Phoatu's head resting on her lap. Her hood covered her face,  
so no one noticed she was crying.  
Robin: "Everyone, quickly, to the tower, Cyborg, call the medics and tell  
them to come to the tower immediately!" Cyborg picked up Phoatu and  
used his boosters to get in the air and start flying to the tower,  
simultaneously using his arm phone to call for help. Beastboy transformed  
into a pterodactyl and carried Robin using his claws. Raven and Starfire  
flew to the tower as fast as they could.  
  
Titan's Tower  
  
The titans were waiting in the hall outside the medical room, the  
guys leaning against the walls, the girls sitting on the floor.  
Beastboy: "Why didn't we let the robots handle this?"  
Cyborg: "Cuz I only programmed them to handle the not-so-serious stuff,  
like sprains, minor burns, small fractures, slightly deep cuts, etc. Not  
things like hemorrhages!" Robin: "Yea, even if we did program them  
for serious stuff like this, what would happen if they short-circuited  
during an operation?"  
Beastboy: "oh." Raven was sitting down, trying not to cry out loud,  
Starfire was sitting across from her. Raven got up and walked to the  
kitchen.  
Raven: "Why is it that every time I get close to someone and I show the  
slightest amount of emotion, something bad happens? Why?"  
(FLASHBACK: School of Mystic Arts:  
Assistant principle: "Quickly! Someone call an ambulance!"  
Raven: "What happened?" the Asst. Principle just shook his head from  
side to side. She runs past him to see her best friend and about a dozen  
other people being taken away on stretchers. Two of those other people were  
her boyfriend and his best friend. Raven: "How did this happen?" She  
said, starting to weep. Another teacher came by. Teacher: "There was  
an accident in the sparring room." She looks towards the hall leading  
to the sparring room, only to see a blackened doorway. She runs to the  
doorway and sees two men arguing. The only face she clearly remembered  
seeing was a boy, with white hair and blue eyes, nearly pale skin and armor  
exactly like Phoatu's except it had red armor instead of blue. She couldn't  
remember the other boy, he was only a blur, only the voice, the voice  
sounded extremely familiar.  
Boy: "Nick! I know you did this on purpose! Mark my words you'll pay for  
this!" "You have no evidence of this." Said Nick coolly, brushing  
some dust off his white hair. "What will you do about it, anyways? I am a  
much better fighter than you! You are only an expert in the Light Arts,  
your skill in the Dark Arts is pitifully weak!"  
Boy: "maybe so! But I will get stronger!"  
Nick: "Ha! Let's see that happen! (Says his name.)" He walked past the  
other boy and Raven, she gave him the coldest stare imaginable.  
Boy: "This may be graduating year! But this school will not be the last  
place we see each other!" Raven spent the rest of the year in silence,  
barely talking. None of the people who were injured in 'the accident'  
survived. END FLASHBACK)  
Starfire comes into the kitchen.  
Starfire: "Raven, is it ok if I talked to you?"  
Raven: "*hic* Yes." She pulls down her hood; it was useless hiding her  
tears now that her words were broken.  
Starfire: "I feel your grief, Raven, I too have lost others close to me.  
But I assure you that Phoatu will make it."  
Raven: "I wish that would be the REAL answer. (She explained what happened  
the year she graduated from the Mystic Arts School.) The doctors said the  
same thing about them. and not even *hic* one made *hic* it!" She breaks  
down, crying hysterically, her knees start to get wobbly.  
Starfire: "Raven, it will be alright." she walked over to Raven and hugged  
her.  
Raven: "I can't *hic* bottle *hic* my emotions any more! *hic* *hic*" she  
hugs Starfire back.  
Starfire: "it will be ok."  
Robin walks in: "the operation is over. You can go in to see him now."  
Raven: "He's alive!" she runs to the medical room.  
Cyborg: "the doctors left, but they said that he'll be out like a light for  
a while an-" he gets cut off by Raven hugging him.  
Raven: "thank you soo much! If you didn't get him here and call for help as  
fast as you did he wouldn't have made it!" she gives him a peck on the lips  
to show her gratitude. He starts blushing madly.  
Cyborg: "talk about showing how happy you are!"  
Raven: "that never happened. Alright Beastboy?"  
Beastboy shudders in fear: "sure thing!" Raven sits in the chair by the bed  
and holds Phoatu's hand. On the other side of the room robin puts some  
hydrogen peroxide on the cut and covers it with some gauzes and tape. He  
then walks out of the room and makes his way on to the rooftop. He looks  
over to the city.  
Robin: "I'm starting to realize just how serious crime fighting can be. I  
almost lost two of my friends tonight." Starfire walks over to Robin.  
Starfire: "Robin."  
Robin: "Yea Star? What is it?"  
Starfire: "May I talk to you?"  
Robin: "sure. What do you need to talk to me about?"  
Starfire: "I would like to thank you for always being there to defend me.  
The time my sister came, saving me many times during battle, and tonight. I  
thought that you would not make it in time and I-I got so scared I thought  
that-" Starfire's eyes started to get watery. She looked at the floor and  
hair got in her face.  
Robin: "oh, Star." He walks up to her and holds her chin to lift her face.  
He brushes a few strands of hair away from her face and holds her by the  
arms. "I guarantee that I will not let anything bad happen to you as long  
as I'm here."  
Starfire: "Robin I was so scared! I thought that they had me for sure."  
Robin: "I know I know, but it's ok now, its over. I just wish we could have  
a night out that nothing bad happens to us. Looks like this was our wake up  
call." They hold each other closer for what seemed like an eternity.  
Robin: "well I think we should go to sleep; it getting late."  
Starfire: "ok. Good night Robin."  
Robin: "good night Star." Both head off to their rooms.  
Back at the medical room.  
Raven: "it's getting really late. I should go to sleep." everybody else was  
asleep, she didn't want to wake anybody up with the sound from her airlock  
door. So instead she slipped into Phoatu's bed (it was a Queen-sized bed).  
NOTICE: I am not implying anything sexual by this; I respect women more  
than most men and I do not see them as objects. I'm just making a point so  
there are no misunderstandings.  
  
PART II: IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW  
(DREAMSEQUENCE:  
John-117: "Raven, you must tell Alex about what I'm telling you! This may  
be my last chance to have contact with someone. Tell Alex to stop Utaop  
now! Before it's too late!"  
Raven: "who is Alex?"  
John-117: "Now is not the time to be playing games. Alex is--" END  
SEQUENCE)  
Raven wakes up in her room. #How'd I end up here?# she notices her door is  
open. She walks out the door. "gasp!" she saw Phoatu lying in the middle of  
the hall. He was sleeping with one of those anime nose bubbles inflating  
and deflating.  
Raven: "sigh, Phoatu! Wake up!"  
Phoatu: (bubble pops) /o_o\ "ZzZz. wha- what?"  
Raven: *giggles* "c'mon. Lets get you back in bed." She helps him to the  
guest room.  
Phoatu: "you know I've only spent three nights in this room. The rest of  
the two weeks I've been here I've spent the days in the medical room. First  
because Robin kicked the living daylights out of me and now this!"  
Raven: she laughs to herself "oh Phoatu, how'd that knife pierce your  
ribs?"  
Phoatu: "the knife got my suit, it didn't touch my armor. The only metal  
parts of my suit are blue; my chestplate only protects my upper torso and  
back. It leaves my lower ribs, lower back, and stomach exposed."  
The word suit had made Raven remember about John-117's message.  
Raven: "Phoatu, do you know anyone named Alex?"  
Phoatu: "My real name's Alex, why?"  
Raven: "because." (Flashback: Nick: "Ha! Lets see that happen Alex!" Raven  
remembered what the other boy looked like. He was wearing the same exact  
suit as Phoatu. Alex: "mark my words. Just because this is graduating year  
that does not mean that this school will be the last place we see each  
other!")  
Raven: "I knew it! Ever since the day I saw your face I thought I  
recognized you!"  
Phoatu: "me too! Didn't we go to the same Mystic Arts school?"  
Raven: "yeah! Was that you that was arguing with Nick on graduating year?"  
Phoatu: "yes it was! I'll never forgive him for what he did to those  
innocent people! Five of those people were my closest friends. He waited to  
the right time to make a 'mistake' in sparring class to take my friends and  
me out. We were bitter rivals. He attacked us on purpose so even if I  
survived I would have to grieve the loss of my friends." (FLASHBACK:  
Sparring Room  
Teacher: "Nick and Jewel to the ring. Today we will be doing a competition  
on who can cast the most destruction spells with the most accuracy as fast  
as they can. The rules are simple. Be the first one to have destroyed all  
your targets." Fourteen targets; seven red, seven blue, appeared in mid air  
all around the room. Alex and his friends were talking to each other, not  
noticing that one of Nicks targets was not too far from them.  
Teacher: "begin!"  
Nick saw the target and grinned. "Spiral chaos!" he fired a screw-shaped  
energy blast at the target and purposely curved it's path to the roof above  
Alex and his friends. The blast was so powerful it penetrated the energy  
barrier put up to prevent any damage that could be caused by a blast. The  
roof came crashing down on a portion of the room. Trapping several people  
in the rubble. Alex (Phoatu) rolled a few rocks off himself and dug  
furiously through the rubble to save his friends. It was useless. He was  
too weak to move the large boulders and would have to wait for the teachers  
to move them with advanced spells. He looked over to Nick and saw him  
grinning. END FLASHBACK.)  
Raven: "it all makes sense now. Phoatu, before I forget, someone keeps  
talking to me in my dreams. He tells me to warn you. Utaop is making plans  
to kill you. He's coming for you Phoatu. He knows you are injured."  
Phoatu: "don't worry about me. He's also gonna be trying to come after you  
guys. So be prepared to fight."  
PART III: BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
Robin bursts into the room: "you guys something real bad is going down!"  
Phoatu: "what happened?"  
Robin: "someone is at the prison trying to bust out Cinderblock and  
Plasmus."  
Raven: "this is serious! We should all stock up on weapons."  
Phoatu: "I'm coming too. From the way this sounds your gonna be needing  
help."  
Everyone meets at the equipment room. Raven grabbed some throwing knives  
and vials filled with potions she made herself to save for an important  
battle. Starfire placed extra gems into the jewel slot her armbands (if you  
were to throw one on the floor they would shatter and release a blinding  
curtain of smoke, if you were to blast one with energy, it would emit a  
paralyzing light). Robin grabbed two boomerangs, a new bo-staff, a few  
freeze discs, and a couple of exploding discs. Cyborg pulled a chipboard  
out of his right arm and put in a new one and changed some transistors in  
his cannon. He also put mini-bombs into his left arm. Beastboy drank some  
Red Bull and put on metal-coated gloves. Phoatu restocked on shurikens and  
gave everyone some vials of potions he had been preparing.  
Robin: "titans! Lets move!"  
END CHAPTER 4  
Phoatu: "hi! This is Phoatu and I'd like to thank everyone who has been  
reading my first story. In the next (and last) chapter of this story, the  
titans will face off against impossible odds! Will they win or will they  
lose? Well I can tell you one thing! The pent up rage from all these years  
of waiting for Utaop to show his true face is about to be unleashed! Keep  
sending those reviews!" 


	5. the showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or Halo or any of their characters.  
SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS POSTED A LITTLE LATE.  
Phoatu: "Hi! Last time we left off we were preparing to stop a jailbreak. I  
wonder who's behind it. well all I know is that we've got to stop them." On  
to the  
story======================================================================  
====================================================  
PART I: JAIL BREAK  
  
GOTHAM CORRECTIONAL FACILITY  
  
Security officer: "hold it right there! . Or else!" he was aiming a gun at  
point blank to someone's head.  
Cortanna: "or what?" she makes John-117's suit to take a step forward,  
causing the cop to panic and fire three rounds. The bullets just fell on  
the floor, crunched up.  
John-117: "Cortanna, you and me both know very well that no weapon during  
this time period can put a dent in this suit! There is no need to hurt any  
innocent people!"  
Cortanna: "Then that just takes the fun out of things!" she forces the suit  
to pick up the officer and smash him into the security system.  
John-117: "what's the use." #with her having control of the suit, the only  
thing I can do is talk. She has control over my every movement. # (AUTHOR'S  
NOTE: from now on I'm just gonna say she because we all should get the idea  
now that Cortanna; the suits AI, has been hacked and controls John-117's  
suit of armor.)  
Cortanna: "time to go to work!" she pulls out a fragmentation grenade and  
throws it at an airlock door. *BOOM!* all that was left was a burnt door  
and a gaping hole where there used to be a doorframe. She took out six  
capsules, which Utaop gave to them and threw them onto the floor. *Bomum!*  
six large blue androids appeared and began looking around for any possible  
threats.  
GOTHAM S.W.A.T: "freeze! Back away from the computer! This is your first  
and last warning!" a squadron of twelve SWAT members burst into the room,  
all bearing a few grenades, a handgun, and an assault rifle. The androids  
stood in front of John-117 and charged their cannons.  
SWAT LEADER: "Shields up!" all the SWAT members brought up their shields to  
form a large wall. The androids fired their energy cannons at the SWAT,  
scattering the officers, but not injuring them.  
SWAT Guy: "the formation was broken! What do we do?"  
SWAT LEADER: "Divide and conquer!" all of them get back up and separate,  
surrounding the androids on each side. "FIRE!" they fired without stopping  
at the androids with their machine guns but the bullets were only enough to  
dent the armor. Only one fell. One SWAT member noticed something on the  
fallen droid.  
SWAT Guy: "sir the androids have exposed wiring on their center torso and  
on their necks." Hearing this the androids retracted their necks to their  
shortest position possible and moved their massive arm shields over their  
chest.  
SWAT LEADER: "Throw your grenades!" the remaining five androids bunched  
together and were generating electricity as grenades were pummeling them.  
*KABOOM!* *FZZST!* a large translucent purple sphere rose out of the smoke,  
electricity pulsing through it. All five androids remained in tact. The  
shield went down as the androids fired at will. *BOOM!* "Aaah!" *BOOM!*  
"AARGH!" *BOOM!* *BOOM!* when they ceased fire, only five SWAT members  
remained alive. The other seven were burnt to a crisp.  
SWAT LEADER: "Damnit! Alright! You four prepare for melee combat. You two  
take on that one, you two go for the one across from theirs. I'll fend off  
the other three. As soon as you take one out, go for another one!" they did  
as they were told and fanned out. The leader pulled out his handgun and  
held his Assault Rifle with one hand. Three of the androids ran at him. He  
fired at their heads, keeping them at bay, but with a small amount of ammo,  
he wouldn't be able to fend the off for long.  
SWAT Guy2: "take out combat knives and prepare for melee combat!"  
SWAT Guy3: "I'm already ahead of ya!" both run at the android from opposite  
directions effectively catching it off guard and dispatching it.  
SWAT Girl: "look out!" *Crack!* she and her partner rolled out of the way,  
nearly being pancaked by a jumping android's massive feet.  
SWAT Guy: "they may be eight feet tall, but that won't stop me from  
sticking my knife in its neck."  
SWAT Girl: "wanna make that a bet?"  
SWAT Guy: "sure! Just distract him for me! I'm not gonna let them get away  
with killing our friends!" she runs in front of the android and distracts  
it while the guy sneaks up behind it and cut the wires on it's neck. The  
SWAT LEADER saw his chance as both teams took out their targets and were  
moving in on the other two. One of the androids swung at him with its  
massive shield. He jumped up, propelling himself by pushing on its head to  
jump over it and found a gap in the neck. None of the three androids saw  
what hit them. They hit the floor with a loud clang.  
Cortanna: "Hmm. that won't do will it?" she throws twelve capsules right at  
them. They surrounded the remaining five SWAT members. One lunged at them  
and knocked them into the air with its shield. *THWACK* they all hit the  
wall, making a sickening breaking-bone sound. The androids began to slowly  
walk to the other side of the room, where the SWAT members lay.  
SWAT Guy: "Uugh. did anyone get the number on that bus." he barely had the  
strength to lift a finger. "Argh!" He tried to get up, but he could only  
flip himself so his back was facing the ground. He had a sharp pain in his  
left shoulder. He saw only two other people struggling to get up. Two of  
them lay lifeless on the floor in front of him.  
SWAT Girl: "we gotta get up." he noticed the girl was having a hard time  
breathing.  
SWAT Guy: "your ribs must be broken. Don't try moving."  
SWAT LEADER: "I think we may have to pull out our last resort." He said as  
he took off his dented helmet. He pulled out what seemed to be a detonator  
with a wire attached to the wiring of his suit. *BOOM!*  
SWAT GUY: "not yet! Look sir!" he pointed to a patch of smoke in a wall.  
Cyborg: "Aw. Yeah! My cannon's even better with that new tune-up!" the rest  
of the titans emerged from the smoke.  
Phoatu: "Perfect! Twelve androids all in one spot! I can't do the exploding  
shuriken trick. It would waste too much energy. I gotta save some for  
Utaop! I'm also a but exhausted from using them last week!"  
Raven: "*gasp*, that's him! The guy from my dream!"  
Robin: "I've never seen those before! What are they?"  
Phoatu: "those are androids Utaop made himself! Try not to get too close:  
those shields are very heavy! And watch out for--" *PLOW*  
Beastboy: "Oof!" he was hit by a cannon blast. "@_@ I might know the rest  
of his sentence."  
SWAT Guy: "they have exposed wires on their chest and neck! That's the  
fastest way to beat them!"  
Phoatu: (o_o;) "Why haven't I noticed that before?!"  
Robin: "Titans go!" Starfire threw a gem at the floor, making a veil of  
thick smoke cover half of the room.  
Phoatu: "Still remember form two from the Death class? "  
Raven: "how can I forget?" Raven and Phoatu were back-to-back, throwing  
shurikens and throwing knives at the androids. One jumped out of the smoke  
and rose it's shield to smash Raven.  
Phoatu: "oh no you don't! DEMONSHIELD!" he deflected the blow and found  
himself and all the other titans paired up against two androids.  
Beastboy: "is it me, or did they all just assemble strategically?"  
Starfire: "it seems they can talk to each other telepathically!"  
Cyborg: "they can exchange data! Try not to keep the same fighting style  
for too long!"  
Robin extended his bo-staff and caught an android off guard with  
several blows to the head. He finished it off with a blow to the chest,  
disconnecting several wires. He did a back flip to avoid being hit with a  
cannon. Beastboy transformed into a raptor and kicked off the head of an  
android and moved on to his second one. Raven threw three knives into the  
chest of an unlucky droid. Starfire threw blasts of green energy at the two  
that paired up against her, exploding the legs and right arm of the first  
one, the other one raised its shield before the blasts damaged it. Phoatu  
successfully dispatched one using four shurikens. Cyborg blasted his sonic  
cannon at the shield arm of the android to stun it and threw a mini bomb  
into its chest.  
Robin: "six down six to go! Titans! Ultimate formation! Go!"  
Beastboy transformed back into a raptor and kicked all of them  
into one spot in the room. Robin threw freeze discs at their feet to keep  
them still.  
Robin: "quickly before they break the ice!"  
Cyborg, Starfire and Phoatu got side by side and fired their  
blasts at the same time, the energy fused and formed into one large beam of  
teal (bluish-green) energy at the androids. At the same time Raven lifted a  
large pile of rubble and dropped it on the androids. *KABOOM!* a large hole  
in the ground replaced where the androids stood.  
Robin: "we gotta stop the man at the computer!"  
Cortanna: "your too late!" she said as she pushed a button. Plasmus and  
Cinderblock fell through the roof.  
Phoatu: "looks like I have no choice." he said as he grabbed five shurikens  
and began charging them. "This is gonna leave me too weak to face Utaop."  
Robin: "Phoatu; you and Cyborg go face that green guy over there. We  
already know how to handle these guys!"  
Cyborg: "you got it! Yo jolly green! Come over here!" he fired a sonic  
blast at him, only to the guy reveal a shiny aura of energy.  
Phoatu: "he has an energy field! We have to disable that first before we  
can put a scratch on him." He threw a shuriken at his foe and it exploded  
on contact, damaging his energy field.  
John-117: "you'll have to do better than that! Every minute the shield  
charges itself to full capacity! You'll have to disable it completely!"  
Cortanna: "you will NEVER defeat me!"  
Cyborg: "is it a guy or a girl?"  
Raven: "(dodges one of Plasmus's tentacles) the human in the suit is a guy,  
there's an AI inside the suit that has taken control!"  
Cyborg: "his suit has computer data? Phoatu; I'll need you to find a way to  
disable his shield and hold him still for a while!"  
Phoatu: "WHAT?! I'm not Mr. Invincible! I'll need your help!!" he threw the  
other four shurikens to no avail. John just dodged them with great ease. He  
countered by moving behind Phoatu and ax kicked him across the head.  
Phoatu: "aargh!" he slammed into the ground. John moved like a blur. He was  
the perfect weapon: incredible speed, an unmatched level of strength, and a  
few other surprises. He raised his hand and a ball of plasma formed.  
Cortanna: "you like things that go boom? Your going to love this!" she  
pulled his arm forward and launched the sphere.  
John-117: "don't let it touch you! It sticks and it won't fall off!" Phoatu  
lifted into the air. John boosted into the air and threw three more plasma  
spheres; Phoatu barely dodged the third one. John began lobbing more of  
them.  
Phoatu: "DEMONSHIELD!" he reached for the materializing shield and raised  
it so the plasma spheres could pummel it. He threw the shield at john just  
as it was about to explode. The explosion sent John through a wall. He  
appeared above Phoatu and hammer fisted him into the floor.  
Phoatu: "RAVEN X-SWORD!" as it appeared above him, he emerged from the  
ground, grabbed it, and launched it at John. The black sword flew with a  
trail of blue energy. The sword disintegrated as it hit the energy field.  
Phoatu saw something on John's arm flicker.  
Phoatu: "go for his arm! The generator is somewhere in his armor!" Cyborg  
jumped up and slammed his fist into John's arm.  
Cortanna: "damn it! They disabled the shield." Cyborg continued to pummel  
John with punches. *Fzzzt!*  
Cortanna: "why can't I move?"  
John-117: "Uuh .because he short-circuited the suit." Having regained  
control of his body he got up.  
John-117: "quickly! Get rid of the virus in my suit!"  
Cyborg: "will do!" he pulled out a modem wire out of his neck and put it  
into the port in John's helmet.  
Cyborg: "while I do this, you go and help the others."  
Phoatu: "I don't think we'll be needing to do that." Robin had frozen  
everything of Plasmus's except for his head. He slowly morphed back into  
his human form.  
Beastboy, and Starfire had weakened Cinderblock and Raven wrapped him in  
metal.  
  
PART II: THE DAY OF YOUR DEMISE  
John-117: "before I can return to my time, Utaop needs to be defeated. He  
is going to come for you tomorrow. I suggest you go to him. He is in old  
Gotham, in the temporary H.I.V.E. hideout. I can give you the coordinates  
for this hideout. The real H.I.V.E's location is unkown. I won't be able to  
help you in battle for it may alter the future."  
Robin: "you heard him! Let's go!"  
Phoatu: "before we go, drink the restorative potion I gave to each of you.  
It will restore your strength and energy." Phoatu took off his helmet to  
drink the potion and put it back on.  
  
OLD GOTHAM  
Jinx: "you are brilliant! If this was up to Gizmo, he would've forgotten to  
tell them the wrong plan."  
Utaop: "EVERYONE knows heroes back each other up. I knew that he would say  
our location and our 'plan' to the titans. He just sent them to their doom!  
All right! Everyone to their positions!"  
Gizmo: "gimme a few more seconds to dispatch the robots." He had made three  
more of the spider/wing robots.  
Beastboy: "this is the place." The titans stood in front of a large gate.  
They slowly waked past the gate.  
Robin: "I don't like this. It's too quiet." one of the robots appeared  
behind them. No one noticed. Gizmo jumped off the robot and landed in front  
of them.  
Gizmo: "welcome to the day of your demise!"  
Beastboy: "you think YOU can stop US? You must be joking!"  
Gizmo: "what's even more funny is I am. Look behind you." They all turned  
around to face his robot.  
Cyborg: 0_0; "didn't we trash this thing?" two more emerged from behind it.  
Robin: "Cyborg and Beastboy, stay here and fight with me, the rest of you  
go ahead and continue with our objective! You must defeat Utaop!"  
Starfire: "but Robin."  
Robin: "Not now! Just go on!"  
Starfire: "(kisses robin on the lips) good luck." The others ran off.  
Robin: "Now, lets get this party started!"  
Raven, Starfire, and Phoatu ran into the building. There was a  
large octagonal floor pattern in the center of the room. It was about 100 x  
100 ft. in width and length. It looked more like a platform than the floor.  
Jinx and Mammoth appeared out of the shadows.  
Jinx: "looks like your time is up."  
Mammoth: "so is your maker." He said pointing to the sky. Phoatu looked up  
and saw Utaop in the sky. Utaop threw his robe and revealed a suit exactly  
like Phoatu's except it had red armor instead of blue.  
Utaop: "I know you have been waiting for this moment, Phoatu!"  
Phoatu: "how about calling each other by our real names! This is on a  
personal level. I'd rather defeat Nick than Utaop!"  
Utaop: "likewise. Now, step on the platform."  
Phoatu: "Raven, do you think you can handle yourself?"  
Raven: "yes. Be careful." she goes over to him and kissed him passionately.  
"NOW GO!" she said as her eyes turned purple. Starfire's eyes turned green  
as she prepared to fight. Phoatu walks to the center of the platform. It  
began floating through the building and into the sky (imagine the song  
FAINT playing as this happens and during the fight.). The platform stopped  
moving about a mile and a half above the ground. Utaop landed on the  
platform.  
Utaop: "before we fight, take a look below. Your friends are failing and  
it's your fault. You left them outnumbered. And you too will face defeat."  
Alex looked below. He saw the robots beating his friends severely.  
Utaop: "you won't live to regret coming up here. I can sense you are still  
weaker than me."  
Phoatu: "Nick I made a promise and I'll keep it. School wasn't the last  
place I saw you and I didn't forgive you for what you did!" he threw blasts  
at Utaop rapidly, but he just weaved through the blasts and punched Phoatu,  
he went in for another punch, but Phoatu grabbed his arm and countered by  
slamming him into the floor. Utaop got up and blasted Phoatu with a red  
energy ball.  
Phoatu: "KA-MASENKO-MEHA!"  
Utaop: "AHEM-OKNESAM-AK!" they fired beams of energy at each other, the  
blue and red beams vying for power. (NOTICE: all these fights are happening  
simultaneously)  
Raven: "VIVEN NETORLIO ZYNTHOS!" a tornado of black and purple energy  
swirled out of Raven's palm and picked up an array of objects, one by one  
the tornado launched an object at Jinx. Jinx just threw purple blasts at  
the objects; she then spun around, releasing a wave of purple energy. The  
tornado threw a C-02 canister at Raven. Whenever someone makes her spells  
backfire, she gets very, very angry. And this just struck a cord.  
Jinx: "of all the darn luck! Hahaha!"  
Raven: "you are one stupid bitch! You get all happy just because you can  
cast bad luck spells that last for a few seconds and can throw a medium  
energy blast? Your one sad pathetic witch!"  
Jinx: "what did you say?!" she raised her hand and slammed her palm into  
the ground. The ground shook and violet light shone through the ground at  
Raven's feet. The floor began to crack and Raven fell through the ground.  
Starfire kept on throwing blasts of energy but Mammoth kept on dodging  
them. Whenever he got close enough he punched her.  
Cyborg: "Look out!" the three androids jumped and tried to stomp their  
foes. All of them were clearly exhausted from fighting the robots and were  
also being pummeled with hit after hit of whether it be a giant kick, giant  
punch, laser, or fire.  
Beastboy: "I know how to stop them!" he transformed into a pterodactyl and  
flew up.  
Robin: "I know what he's doing! Cyborg! Distract on of them!" they ran  
around in front of the robots and Beastboy dove in.  
Utaop: "HAH!" his blast tore through Phoatu's and knocked him to the floor.  
Utaop: "time to finish this Alex! DRONAN-SWORD!" a sword exactly like  
Phoatu's appeared in Utaop's hand. The only difference was that it leaves a  
trail of red energy instead of blue.  
Phoatu: "RAVEN X-SWORD" he grabbed the sword right on time to block a  
forward slash.  
Beastboy: "one down two to go!" he struck his claws into the 'back' of the  
machine, disconnecting the wings from the legs and swiftly flew away from  
an explosion.  
Gizmo: "time for some skeet shooting!" the arm-mounted gatling gun formed  
around his right arm as good as new. Before he could fire, Robin did a  
flying side kick and knocked him onto the floor. That didn't stop the  
robots from firing missiles at Beastboy. The missiles were too fast to  
dodge and hit him directly. Beastboy hit the ground lifelessly. Enraged,  
Robin and Cyborg jumped on the robots. Using his bo-staff, Robin pried  
apart the two pieces and quickly jumped off. Cyborg used his grip and  
strength to pry apart the limbs and rolled away as the machine crashed  
down.  
Robin: "Cyborg, pick up Beastboy and Gizmo and enter the building." Cyborg  
did as he was told, put them down, and took on Mammoth.  
Robin: "Star! Are you ok?" he ran to her battered body on the floor. She  
was very weak.  
Starfire: "I will be all right, Raven. needs your h-help." he ran over to  
where Jinx and Raven were.  
Jinx: "how are you gonna get out of this?" Raven was hanging over a hole;  
she couldn't fly out because two spike rocks were caught on her cape above  
her shoulders, making it impossible to fly out. Raven saw Robin.  
Raven: "with a little luck." Robin threw a stringed ball at Jinx,  
immobilizing her.  
Robin: "away you go!" he picked her up and threw her next to Gizmo. Robin  
took out his lazer cutter and helped Raven out of the hole. Cyborg and  
Mammoth were dukeing it out. Mammoth was winning because he wasn't as worn  
out as Cyborg. He rammed Cyborg into a pillar and raised a metal rod. He  
was about to drive it through Cyborg's head, but at the last second Raven  
threw a U-shaped object at Mammoth and pinned him against the wall. The rod  
was still flipping through the air.  
Cyborg: "Waah!" the rod went through his leg below the knee.  
Raven: "oh my god! Cyborg are you ok?"  
Cyborg: "it's ok. I can't feel it but I don't think it's too good for my  
leg."  
Phoatu: *CLASH* "Grr!" *CLANK* Utaop and Phoatu were sword fighting  
intensely. They exchanged block for block, slash for slash, and neither  
side showing any signs of giving in.  
Utaop: "c'mon Alex, you can't beat me. Give up now and I will spare your  
life."  
Phoatu: "NEVER!" he said, slashing away in rage.  
Utaop: "so be it!" he struck at Phoatu as hard as he could, knocking his  
arm away from his body leaving him open to attack. He drove his sword  
through Phoatu's left shoulder. Phoatu felt cold and suddenly could only  
see black and white.  
Phoatu: "GAAAAAH!!!! AAH! Aar. ooo." he fell backwards off the side of the  
platform, blood flowing out of his open wound. "This isn't over." he said  
as he threw a blast of energy at Utaop's head, knocking his helmet off and  
knocking him out cold. He lay on the platform, out like a log. Phoatu cast  
a counter-spell on his sword and threw it at the platform, causing the  
flotation spell to wear off, sending the platform falling.  
Phoatu's helmet slipped off his head and hit the floor; Raven saw Phoatu  
falling and slowed his fall before he hit the ground.  
Raven: "what did he do to you?"  
Phoatu: "whatever he did he wont be able to do to anyone else." He said in  
a faint and raspy voice, pointing at the crashing platform.  
Raven: "you beat him. Looks like you got what you wanted." She tore off a  
piece of her cape and wrapped it above the wound to stop the bleeding.  
Phoatu: "not everything." He used his right hand to cup her cheek and  
brought her face to his and kissed passionately. "Now I do." They looked  
into each other's eyes.  
Robin: "you sure your ok?"  
Starfire: "yes. I am fine." She tried to get up but she screamed in pain.  
Robin: "I think your ankle is broken."  
Starfire: "I'll be fine."  
Robin: "like I said, as long as I'm near, I won't let anything bad happen  
to you." He cupped her chin with his hand and kissed her. Starfire broke  
the kiss.  
Starfire: "what is this called again?"  
Robin: "it's called kissing. I'll teach you more about it when we're back  
to speed." He said grinning.  
Starfire: "I look forward to it." she said smiling  
============================================================================  
==================END CHAPTER  
Well that's the end of this story. WAIT.. WHAT'S THAT? ITS NOT THE END?!!  
Look out for the story a new friend, a new threat, a new story Part II.  
Look out for it within the next two weeks. I already have the plot figured  
out! All I have to do is find the time to type it! 


End file.
